Draco and his Prefect Things
by beng beng max
Summary: Di tahun ke-lima menjadi murid Hogwarts, Draco ditunjuk menjadi Prefek. Draco tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengerjai Potter sampai dirinya puas. (Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix aka fifth year as background)


**Chapter 1**

Musim panas tahun ke-5 menjadi murid Hogwarts bukan liburan yang benar-benar membuat Draco senang, di umurnya yang ke 16 ini dia tahu benar ada yang tidak beres diluar sana. Dimulai dari sikap orang tuanya yang aneh. Juga dengan absennya sang ayah dari latihan privat Quidditchnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat sayang dan menghormati laki-laki berambut panjang itu, tapi kesabarannya mulai habis pada musim panas ini, Draco tidak bodoh, tapi tidak mau menjadi korban di waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi sikap yang terbijak bisa ia ambil adalah dengan bertingkah tidak tertarik dengan semua hal yang direncanakan oleh ayahnya, ia tidak mau mengambil banyak resiko, tapi tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu untuk mencari informasi.

Informasi yang tidak lain adalah segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Potter. Oh Potter, teman terbaiknya dari seluruh angkatan. Crabbe, Goyle, dan Pansy tentu saja teman Draco juga, tapi Potter berbeda jika dibanding mereka, walaupun pada intinya mereka semua sama-sama ia anggap teman karena menguntungkan.

Crabbe dan Goyle yang bertubuh besar itu bisa jadi semacam pelindungnya—seandainya kalau mereka cukup pintar—, sedangkan Pansy bisa diajak berdiskusi dan menjaga rahasia. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau anak berambut pendek itu suka dengan Draco, dan Draco tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, selama Pansy bisa menjaga diri dan tidak bertingkah lebih dari batasnya, maka Draco tidak akan mengenyahkan perempuan itu. Lagipula sepertinya Pansy lebih nyaman menjadi temannya dibandingkan berhubungan dengan tanda kutip, sepertinya Pansy sudah tidak menyukai Draco secara romantis lagi.

Tapi lain dengan Potter, Harry Potter, pahlawan kita semua, _The Brave from Gryffindor_. Draco benar-benar menjadikannya hiburan. Draco paling senang disaat mata emerald itu berkilat marah, ada rasa kepuasaan tersendiri jika bisa membuat mata itu memincing dan bibirnya mengerucut marah. Sebenarnya ini semua salah Potter bodoh yang tidak mau menerima uluran tangannya di kereta pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Draco, ia dapatkan apa yang ia mau, dan karena Potter sombong maka Draco akan mengikuti cara mainnya. Tetap menjadikannya teman tentu saja, tapi teman untuk hiburan.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi hiburan Draco selama musim panas ini adalah surat pemberitahuan dari Hogwarts, pemberitahuan mengenai dirinya yang menjadi Prefek laki-laki dari Slytherin. Oh Draco sangat senang akan hal ini, sudah lama ia merencanakan hal-hal seru kepada Potter dan menjadi Prefek akan memuluskan rencana-rencana bagusnya itu.

Jadi sebelum keesokan harinya berangkat kembali ke Hogwarts, Draco mulai membuat catatan tentang apa saja hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan kepada Potter. Misalnya memberi detensi, melaporkannya kepada Professor Snape, menyelinap diam-diam ke kamar Potter di Gryffindor tanpa ketahuan –karena setiap minggu para Prefek akan diberi tahu semua sandi keempat asrama— lalu menempatkan Boggart di lemarinya, juga dengan bebas bisa membuatnya marah kalau bisa sampai asap keluar dari telinga pemuda berkacamata itu.

Dan semua itu akan lebih bagus lagi kalau seandainya Potter juga menjadi Prefek, kesempatannya untuk mengerjai Potter jadi semakin banyak. Lagipula pasti kan Potter yang akan menjadi Prefek dari Gryffindor? Tidak mungkin Dumbledore memberi predikat Prefek kepada Weasley si muka berbintik itu, apalagi kepada Longbottom yang pikunnya bukan main, sepertinya kucing di Malfoy Manor lebih cerdas dibanding Longbottom.

Setelah membaca catatan itu Draco jadi merasa berapi-api seperti habis lari keliling Malfoy Manor lima kali. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari esok, dia akan mendatangi Potter dan teman-teman bodohnya lagi di kompartemen mereka, akan menyenangkan kalau mereka mulai berteriak marah seperti biasa, mungkin Draco bisa memberi detensi langsung saat itu juga kepada mereka. Tapi sebenarnya teman-teman Potter itu tidak benar-benar penting, yang penting adalah Potter, dan membuat Potter kesal adalah yang terpenting. Memberi detensi serta mengganggu teman-teman pemuda bermata emerald itu artinya juga mengganggu Potter, dan itulah tujuannya sejak awal. Jika bukan teman Potter, Draco tidak mau berepot-repot berurusan dengan mereka, apalagi Weasley.

Pagi-pagi sekali Draco sudah siap dengan baju terbaiknya, kemeja abu-abu kesukaannya, dan celana bahan hitam yang harganya setara dengan uang jajan seluruh anak dari keluarga Weasley dalam 3 bulan, sudah pasti. Turun dari kamarnya dengan santai menuju ruang makan di Malfoy Manor. Ayahnya tidak ada, hanya ada ibunya disana yang sedang meminum teh sambil membaca buku romansa, dasar ibu-ibu.

Draco mengecup pelan pipi ibunya, setelahnya sarapan dengan tenang sambil memikirkan ejekan apa yang akan ia lontarkan kepada Potter pada awal semester ini. Apa tentang manusia raksasa—Hagrid—itu? Oh tidak, akan lebih asik kalau Potter tahu semuanya sendiri. Atau tentang kegilaan Potter yang menjadi berita panas akhir-akhir ini di Daily Prophet? Terlalu biasa, Draco butuh sesuatu yang lebih spektakuler, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Potter lebih merah padam mukanya dengan kemarahan.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang Draco?" kata sang ibu sambil memakan buah-buahannya dengan tenang. Lamunan Draco jadi terganggu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa ibu. Hanya masalah sepele, bukan masalah para orang tua" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada sang ibu. Sedangkan sang ibu tidak ambil pusing, anaknya memang sering senyum-senyum sendiri setelah masuk Hogwarts.

"Baiklah Mr. Prefek, tolong jangan bahayakan dirimu tahun ini, ok? Ayam raksasa itu masih berkeliaran, kamu harus berhati-hati" sang ibu mulai membicarakan Hippogrif. Draco mengambil paha ayam di piringnya dan mengigitnya pelan, memberi isyarat kepada sang ibu untuk tidak usah khawatir dengannya.

Draco memang banyak pikiran waktu itu, tapi sekarang ia sudah lebih matang, dan lebih siap untuk bersikap, juga lebih serius didalam mengerjai Potter.

Setelah sarapan itu Draco dan ibunya pergi ke King's Cross peron 9 ¾ dengan bubuk Floo, sebenarnya Draco sudah bisa ber-apparate walaupun secara ilegal dan membutuhkan mantra penghilang jejak sihir yang dipelajarinya sendiri dari membaca-baca buku di Malfoy Manor. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya panik, juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Draco bukan tukang pamer seperti Potter kan.

Secara tiba-tiba sang ayah sudah ada disana, Draco lumayan kaget tapi ia tahu pasti, sang ayah sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan Draco pasti tidak menyukai hal itu. Jadi Draco hanya diam saja, tidak mau berbicara banyak kepada sang ayah. Padahal dulunya mereka sangat dekat, Draco pasti akan menceritakan semuanya kepada sang ayah kalau bisa sampai laki-laki berambut panjang itu bosan. Tapi sekarang Draco bukan bocah lagi, dan ia bisa menentukan sikapnya sendiri.

Sambil menenteng barang-barang, dan juga coklat serta manisan yang banyak, Draco berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Crabbe dan Goyle sudah menunggu disalah satu kompartemen sebagaimana yang Draco instruksikan lewat surat kemarin. Draco masuk disaat kedua orang itu sedang berbincang-bincang yang tidak penting, membaca buku lelucon yang tidak lucu menurut Draco. Tidak lama Pansy datang sambil menyombongkan lencana Prefeknya, warna yang sama dengan yang Draco punya karena Pansy adalah Prefek perempuan Slytherin.

"Draco ayo, para prefek harus ke gerbong prefek begitu kereta jalan" kata Pansy sambil tersenyum genit, walaupun tidak segenit dulu. Draco tahu betul, Pansy tersenyum seperti itu supaya ia kesal, tapi Draco tidak kesal tuh.

Sebagai jawaban Draco hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar kompartemen bersama Pansy, didepannya Draco bisa melihat Granger dan Weasley si rambut merah sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah si Weasley itu dapat lencana Prefek. Mungkinkah Weasley sialan itu meminjam lencananya Potter?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ronald Weasley yang jadi prefek dari Gryffindor. Benar-benar memalukan harus berbagi peran dengannya kan, Draco?" tanya Pansy, tapi Draco tidak mengacuhkannya. Draco diam-diam menyusun ulang rencana karena ternyata bukan Potter prefeknya.

Begitu mereka masuk kedalam gerbong khusus Prefek semuanya jadi jelas, bahwa Prefek Gryffindor bukan Potter tapi Weasley. Sebenarnya Draco bingung, apa sih bagusnya Weasley ini? Jelas-jelas Potter lebih mumpuni menjadi Prefek dibanding si brengsek berambut merah yang sedang memincingkan mata seolah-seolah Draco adalah tahanan Azkaban. Tapi Draco membalasnya dengan seringgai kebanggaanya, tak akan Draco sia-siakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat Weasley dan Granger kesal, jadi mereka akan mengadukannya kepada Potter. Draco sangat suka menjadi atensi dari pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Selain Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley dari Gryffindor, juga ada Anthony Goldsetein dan Padma Patil dari Ravenclaw, juga Ernie Macmillan dan Hannah Abbot dari Hufflepuff. Mereka semua tidak penting sebenarnya, Draco tidak akan mengganggu mereka semua kecuali mereka berhubungan dengan Potter.

Di dalam gerbong itu mereka diberikan pengarahan oleh ketua murid yang Draco tidak penting untuk ingat namanya, tentang tugas-tugas Prefek dan hak-hak yang bisa Prefek lakukan disaat mendisiplinkan para murid. Draco sudah tahu semuanya, jadi dia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan itu.

Setelah kira-kira 1 jam di gerbong yang membosankan itu, akhirnya mereka boleh keluar dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing lagi. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gerbong itu, Draco akan melancarkan rencana awalnya.

"_Hey mud-blood_" Draco menyeringgai ketika Hermione dan Ron membalikkan badan mereka dengan tampang marah.

"Diamlah Malfoy." Kata Ron dengan mukanya yang merah padam, Draco mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Weasley." Draco berjalan diantara mereka dan mendekatkan mukanya untuk melihat Hermione.

"Bilang pada Potter, hati-hatilah mulai sekarang denganku karena aku Prefek" Draco tersenyum puas kepada mereka sambil membalikkan badan dan melambai tanpa melihat mereka lagi. Dan pergi ke kompartemen yang berisi Crabbe dan Goyle.

Begitu sampai disana Draco langsung mengeluarkan arlojinya, menghitung berapa menit lagi ia harus ke kompartemen Potter dan para teman-temannya yang lucu itu, sedangkan Crabbe dan Goyle masih membaca buku yang menurutnya mirip sampah itu.

Sambil menyambi acara tunggu-menunggunya Draco mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, buku dengan sampul beludru hijau yang bertuliskan 'Rencana Lucu untuk Potter' itu lebih lucu dibanding buku yang dibaca Crabbe dan Goyle. Draco mulai mencorat-coret beberapa kata disana, banyak perubahan rencana karena Potter bukan Prefek dari Gryffindor. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, Potter jadi tidak bisa macam-macam lagi dengannya sekarang.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle, aku sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk mengerjai Potter tahun ini." Kata Draco dengan bangga sambil membacakan beberapa kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, mereka berdua tertawa sampai kehabisan napas, memang lucu menurut Draco. Tapi acara lawak itu terhenti ketikan arlojinya sudah berbunyi, sekarang waktunya Draco untuk bertemu teman sejatinya, Potter.

Kini Draco dan kedua kroninya sudah berjalan dengan santai ke kompartemen Potter dan teman-temannya. Dari jauh Draco melihat bahwa selain Granger dan Weasley, Potter juga duduk bersama Longbottom, dan anak aneh yang Draco tidak tahu namanya. Tapi ini pertanda baik, ia bisa melancarkan aksinya dengan lebih seru. Draco membuka pintu kompartemen itu.

"Apa?" kata Harry tiba-tiba dengan agresif. Suatu kemajuan menurut Draco, ia suka Potter yang agresif.

"Yang sopan Potter, atau akan kuberi detensi" Draco berkata dengan nada yang panjang dan dibuat-buat, ia tahu betul Potter sangat membenci itu. "Kau lihat bahwa aku tidak sepertimu, aku Prefek, yang berarti aku tak seperti kamu, aku punya kuasa untuk memberikan hukuman"

"Yeah" kata Harry, "kau memang tak seperti aku, kau brengsek. Jadi enyahlah dan tinggalkan kami sendiri" Draco bisa mendengar teman-teman Potter tertawa, Draco tidak suka itu.

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang terbaik-kedua setelah Weasley, eh Potter?" Draco bertanya dengan seringgai di bibirnya, Potter kelihatannya sangat kesal. Draco sangat senang.

"Diam Malfoy" kata Hermione tajam.

"Tampaknya aku telah menyentuh daerah yang sensitif, eh Potter?" Draco benar-benar puas sekarang, "Well, jaga dirimu Potter karena aku akan mengikuti langkahmu seperti anjing kalau-kalau kau keluar dari garis"

"Keluar!" kata Hermione sambil berdiri.

Menurut Draco sudah cukup sekarang karena kelihatannya Potter sudah benar-benar akan meledak. Draco, Crabbe, dan Goyle terkikik senang, sebelum benar-benar pergi Draco memberikan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kemudian pergi sebelum pintu kompartemen itu ditutup dengan kasar.

"Awal tahun ajaran yang baik" Draco sekarang bersenandung ringan.

* * *

Hey! Aku tulis fic ini sambil baca Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix, juga sebenernya karena agak kena writer block untuk lanjutin The Greatest Thing Ever Happend sih.. Fic ini rencananya cuma buat selingan, karena nulis fic ini bener-bener refreshing hahaha

Review please? Tolong kasih feedback biar tulisanku bisa jadi tambah bagus yaaa, thanks!


End file.
